Gesell
is a Doll that belongs to Ugaki.Bleach anime; Episode 88 Appearance In its sealed form, Gesell takes on the appearance of a deck of cards that resemble tarot playing cards. While in use, these cards are strategically placed, by Ugaki, on a mat marked with German mystical incantations. The mat bears a resemblance to the Sephiroth, Tree of Life, as the words on the mat, written by the lines on it, correspond to tarot cards and the "paths to God" found between the Sephiroths. When summoned it usually takes on the appearance of many small, eye-like creatures, with pointed tails, that hover in the air and roam quite freely in the immediate vicinity. These creatures have little vine-like arms and concealed mouths that have sharp fangs.Bleach anime; Episode 75 Their eyelids can be opened to reveal powerful beams of light that they use to create shadows. The real form of Gesell is that of a large, humanoid monster that is dark purple with red markings all over it. Its head is slightly pointed and its face lacks eyes or a nose while its mouth is big and toothy.Bleach anime; Episode 90 Personality Gesell is vigilant in its duties, usually standing guard or spying for Ugaki in different circumstances. The Doll is also relentless in its pursuit of its enemies once it spots them and in this capacity it is extremely loyal to Ugaki. However, once seriously wounded in battle, it turns against its master when it senses his weakened mindset and attacks the Bount, killing the both of them. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ugaki has Gesell stand guard in the Bount Mansion while they are all in residence there. After the Bounts abduct Uryū Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends infiltrate the mansion in order to rescue their friend. An eye-like creature discreetly spies on Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado and Kon as they sneak into the building from the bushes. One of Gesell's eye-like monsters finds Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki as they search through the rooms. The creature immediately bares its fangs at them and attacks only to be hit with Hadō #31. Shakkahō when it is used by Rukia. The creature falls limply to the ground, defeated but is immediately replaced in battle by the arrival of many other of the same creatures. Bemused, Rukia advises that both of them flee instead of facing their numbers and wasting time but the creatures defiantly pursue them through the corridors regardless. The duo reach a dead end but smash the window there and leap onto the roof, continuing their flight as the creatures continue to pursue them. On the other side of the roof, the three Mod-Souls created by Kisuke Urahara appear in front of the duo and Rukia frantically orders Noba to get rid of the creatures and he tired teleports them away before tiredly crouching to the group, exhausted. As they regroup, Ririn explains that the eye-like monsters are everywhere and when Noba teleports them away, more simply show up, explaining why the bashful Mod-Soul is so tired from the constant onslaught of Gesell's creatures. Just then, many more of the creatures show up and attack them harshly, forcing them to evacuate the area again. The group flees and Gesell ends up chasing them into the main entrance room of the Bount Mansion. After Jin Kariya defeats Ichigo in combat, as the Bounts watch on, Maki Ichinose is about to attempt to deliver the finishing blow. Ururu Tsumugiya begins to use her Senren Bakusatsu Taihō to bombard the mansion as she and her colleagues attack to her their friends. Yoruichi Shihōin appears in the mansion and Ugaki immediately orders Gesell to attack her and several of the creatures immediately go on the offensive. Despite this, the veteran Shinigami easily repels the eye-like monsters using Shunkō and simultaneously creates a massive explosion that blows a hole in the side of the mansion and destroys it, forcing the Bounts to relocate.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Days later, as the Bount are hiding out in their cave, absorbing living souls from the Bitto, Gesell is summoned by Ugaki in order to help defend the cave from a Shinigami incursion. References